I will Find You
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: No Curse. Captain Swan. Emma and Killian are engaged, but Killian has to go on a mission for Charming. He goes mising leaving Emma alone and pregnant 9 months later, he's still missing and Emma is willing to go find him. Will she find him or will the evil keep them apart? Read and find out
1. Prologue: Gone

I will Find You.

Review: No Curse. Captain Swan. Emma and Killian are engaged, but Killian has to go on a mission for Charming. He goes missing leaving Emma alone and pregnant. 9 months later he's still missing and Emma is willing to go find him. Will she find him or will the evil keep them apart? Read and find out.

AN: I was going to make it into one chapter but discovered it would be longer and needed to be more chapters.

Prologue.  
Gone

It was a ball for my birthday. I knew my love Killian was going to be there. We've been together for awhile, almost two years. It was my 21 birthday and I wanted the night to be special.

"Ach. To tight. To tight." I said, gripping my chest.

"It has to be. Its a corset." The maid said.

"They make these things for us not to breathe." I said. The maid chuckled, but loosened it just a bit.

"Don't tell anyone it was me." The maid said.

"Thank you." I said, sighing happily when I was able to breathe.

"Let's get you in the dress." The maid said. The dress was Emerald green to go with my eyes. Snow had let me pick it out along with the color. Killian always said that green brought out my eyes and he liked me in that color. The dress was on and my hair and makeup was ready. I smiled.

"Hello beautiful." Killian said, coming in. I spun to show myself off.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Gorgous as always." Killian said, coming up to me and kissing me, which I returned. Killian held out his arm and I took it. He led me down the hall and into the ball room as everyone turned. I looked up at Killian and smiled, which he happily returned.

"Happy Birthday Emma." Snow said, hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"You chose a beautiful dress. Hopefully its a night to remember." Snow said, smiling. I smiled and went to hug my father. Ruby and Belle came over and we stood talking.  
Killian wondered off to talk to nobles that he knew.

"Killian can't keep his eyes off you." Ruby said.

"I know." I said.

"You made a good choice on the dress." Belle said. I smile.

"I got a special request for a song for a dance for the Birthday Princess and her pirate." The aunouncer said. I turned to see Killian standing there with his hand held out for me. I smiled and took his hand. He led me out onto the dance floor. I saw my brother talking to a few of his friends. I caught his eye and he smiled. My parents were sitting on their thrones. I wrapped my arms around Killian's neck as his wrapped around my waist.

"Having fun?" Killian asked, as we moved around the dance floor. We were the only ones on the dance floor. It was our song that was playing.

"I am. Especially with you here." I said. Killian stopped dancing and the music stopped.

"Emma. I loved you since you first caught my eye." Killian said.

"I love you too." I said, noticing the sudden silence in the ballroom. I was confused on what was going to happen, until Killian got down on one knee, making me gasp.

"Emma. Will you marry me and join me on the high seas as my pirate princess." Killian asked.

"Yes. A million times yes." I said. Killian slipped the ring on and got up to kiss me. Everyone clapped and there were wolf whistles. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"You made me the happiest man in the Enchanted Forest." Killian said. I took his hand and led him up to my parents. Snow stood up and came over to hug Killian.

"Welcome to the family, Hook." Snow said.

"Thank you your majesty. I wanted to do it before I was sent on my quest that your husband is sending me on." Killian said. I didn't know what my dad wanted to send Killian on, but agreed for Killian to stay till after the ball for me. I looked at Killian and caught him looking at me with a promise in his eyes for more love tonight.

"Come, Emma. I want a dance." Peter said, coming up. I danced the whole night till midnight, but most of the dances were spent with Killian. I headed to my room. Killian was going to climb up to my balcony so we can have privacy. I got out of my dress and into my nightgown. My maid left. I heard a tap on the window of my balcony. I opened it and Killian stepped in, pulling me against him.

"I got you all night, love." Killian said. We lost our clothes and fell on the bed. We became one. Afterwards. Killian was playing with a lock of my hair with his good hand. His hook rested on the nightstand beside the bed.

"What's the plan when you get back from father's mission?" I ask.

"Marry you and then take you out to sea. Least father said that you can go with me. I can't stay on land so long you know." Killian said.

"I know." I said.

"And we can start a family as soon as that happens." Killian said. I smiled. We both wanted children. We kissed and fell asleep in each others arms. The next day. I stood with my family to say goodbye. I hugged Killian one last time.

"I will see you in a week or two." Killian said.

"Come back to me or I will find you." I said. We kissed before he left. I watched as his ship disappeared beyound the horizon.

A few weeks passed and no word and no sign of Killian. I was worried sick. I found myself sick over the toilet.

"Emma? You ok?" Snow asked after the third day of me sick.

"No." I said.

"I think you got the same signs I had when I was pregnant with you and Peter." Snow said.

"I could be pregnant?" I ask. Excitement goes through me.

"I'll send for a doctor." Snow said. She already knew who the father would be if I was. The doctor came and our suspisions were right. I was pregnant with Captain Hook's baby. I couldn't wait to tell him. Charming decided to keep it a secret until Killian got home.

Weeks passed into a months and I could feel the baby moving inside me. I smiled. I was getting worried. Killian should have been back by now.

"The Jolly Rodger is at port." A guard announced. I hurried to the door, but Killian didn't step through the door, but Mr. Smee.

"Smee." I said.

"Princess." Smee said, holding his red hat.

"Where's Killian?" I ask.

"He's been captured by unknown men. We've been searching for him. We can't find him." Smee said. I knew he wasn't lying and my world turned black. I heard Snow and Charming yell my name as I slipped into the darkness. I woke up in my bedroom. Snow sat next to me.

"Was it a dream?" I ask.

"No. He's missing. We'll find him Emma." Snow said. I nod, as I felt the tears fall down my checks.

Killian's prove. I groaned as I woke up.

"Hello darling." A voice said.

"Regina. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A good few days." Regina said.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"To watch your true love suffer with you missing and I think its working. Especially when she's carrying your child." Regina said. My eyes widen.

"Leave both alone and I will do whatever you want." Killian said. Regina smirked.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. Long I know. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. 9 Months Later

Chapter 1 9 Months Later

Its been a long 9 months with Killian being missing and no sign from him or word from him. His crew and ship are still docked at port. The crew wanted to stay close to me and wait till Killian comes back. Charming was fine with it.

The pregnancy went well for me with approval by my family and friends. I knew there were talks by the people in town that were against woman being pregnant when not married and I heard from guards and maids, but they made sure that no one heard it in safety of keeping their jobs. I hardly left the castle without someone with me. I gave birth to a baby girl with blonde fuz and blue eyes, just like her father. I named her Sarah Jones. Snow wanted me to have a nanny or nursemaid for Sarah, but I turned her down. I wanted to raise the baby and Ruby and Belle along with the Dwarves offered to help babysit. Killian and I wanted to raise our children ourselves instead of someone else.

I woke in the middle of the night to Sarah's cries. I slipped out of bed.

"I'm coming, princess." I said, as I got my robe on. It was her cries for being held. I picked her up and she calmed down as soon as she was in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and head out onto the balcony. Luckily the night air was warm. I sat on the railing of my balcony and held my daughter.

"Your daddy will be found soon, hopefully and he will take us for a rid on the ship." I said, touching her face and stroking her check. She yawned and fell asleep to my touch. I looked towards the Jolly Rodger. A tear slid down my check. The only thing that kept me sane and alive with him missing was our daughter. I stood up with Sarah asleep in my arms and set her in her bassinet that was at the foot of my bed. I laid down and fell asleep.

The next day.

"Mom. I'm going to visit the crew of the Jolly Rodger so the crew can see Sarah." I said.

"Would you like to have Grumpy escort you down there?" Snow asked. It was a regular routine that her and Charming knew for me.

"Yes. That would be awesome." I said. Sarah was nestled in the crook of my arm. Snow smiled. Grumpy and I headed out and down the dirt road towards the docks.

"No news on your fiance, princess. We're following every lead. I promise. We'll bring him back. Look on the bright side. Belle invited you to stay at her castle for awhile away from those who talk behind your back." Grumpy said. I smiled. My best friend had seen me getting depressed more and more hearing mean words come out of my parents people's mouths and had asked me along with my parents if it was alright if she took Sarah and I to her castle that Rumplestilskin built for her before he disappeared. The crew of the Jolly Rodger was gonna take us there and stay with us. Smee saw us coming and let out a yell.

"I'll stay down here." Grumpy said. I smiled and head up the Gangpank. The men gathered around me to coo over Sarah. Sarah's blue eyes widened, but I gently touched her.  
She calmed down.

"She's a beauty, Princess. She'll make one heck of a pirate princess." Smee said. I smiled. Sarah got passed around and she instantly liked everyone and fell asleep in Smee's arms when he got to hold her.

"I wished there was word about Killian." I said, as Smee handed me my daughter.

"We all do, Princess. We're staying to keep an eye on you." Smee said. I smiled weakly.

"I should go." I said. Smee hugged me and I headed off the ship.

Snow's prove. Unknown to Emma. Snow and Charming knew where Killian was and what he was doing.

"He attacked another town with the Evil Queen's men." Archie said.

"This isn't him." Ruby said.

"No its not. Something is being used to get him to do what the Evil Queen wants." Charming said.

"Emma." I said. Charming nods.

"Emma is his weakness. If Emma was threatened by The Evil Queen then Killian would do anything to protect the woman he loves." Charming said.

"Should Emma know this?" I ask.

"No. It will break her heart." Charming said. I didn't like keeping it from Emma. We were lying to her along with the dwarves and Ruby. It pained her more not knowing where Killian was.

Killian's prove. I was lead into the thrown room where the Evil Queen stood.

"The town is in ruins like you asked." I said.

"Good. News that Emma is leaving the kingdom to get away from talks and escape from bad memories got to me." Regina said.

"Where is she going?" I ask.

"Going someplace I don't know yet. The baby is going with her and Charming and Snow will be left. Your ship is going with her along with your crew." Regina said, handing me a picture. I took it and saw Emma holding a baby girl. My daughter Sarah. One of the guards had told me that was spying on the castle as one of the Charming's guards.  
He was keeping an eye on Emma for me as well.

"What's the plan?" I ask. I hated being of service to the Evil Queen with her trying to split my girls family apart and now seperating Emma and I, but the life of Emma and my daughter were in sake and I would do anything to protect them. Regina smirked.

Emma's prove. I hugged my parentss.

"Have a fun trip. Stay there as long as you want." Snow said.

"Thanks mom." I said. Charming held Sarah for awhile and handed her back to me.

"Take care of her Belle." Charming said.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." Smee said.

"What he said." Belle said. We got on board and the crew got the ship away from the docks. I watched my home disappear. I decided that this trip wasn't just gonna be away to get away from my parents. I was going to find Killian no matter what.

AN: There you go. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Looking

Chapter 2 Looking

We had arrived at Belle's castle two days later. I had Sarah in a wrap in front of me and she was fast asleep nestled up against me. Belle was gabbing happily as she led us to the castle. The crew of the Jolly Rodger was staying on the ship, but was welcomed up to the castle to eat and stuff.

"The maids should have kept the castle clean." Belle said, pushing the door open. The castle was beautiful. Maids ran over to be introduced.

"Your room is all set up, Princess Emma and you got a bassinet for the little one." My maid said, leading me to my chambers.

"Thank you." I said, as I entered. I saw that the room had a view of the ocean. I unwrap my daughter and set her in the basinet. I head over to the balcony and stepped out. I saw the Jolly Rodger perched and smiled. Belle knew me well. We were close, growing up together, and being best friends. I sighed wishing to feel Killian's arms around me.

Killian's POV that night.

I come into my guest room. Exhausted and tired after attacking the town close to Charming's castle. I hated every minute of it. The mirror on the wall flashed with the man's face.

"You know me well." I said.

"You've asked to see Emma all the way through her pregnancy including the birth of your daugther everyday. I know." The man said.

"Show me Emma and my daughter." I said. The mirror moved and I saw Emma laying on a unfamiliar bed with Sarah sleeping on her chest. Sarah was rising and falling with every breath Emma breathed as Sarah clutched her shirt.

"They made it to the place." I said.

"They did. I have to go. The queen is requesting me." The man said. The image disappeared. I close my eyes, savoring the image of my girls. Happy they were safe for now.  
I didn't know what Regina would do anytime soon and what her plans were for me.

Emma's POV

I woke up to some cooing coming from Sarah. I got her fed and headed down to the dining hall where Belle was talking to one of the cooks. Sarah was in the crook of my arms.

"Morning, Emma. Did you have a good night sleep?" Belle asked, taking Sarah, wanting to hold her godchild. She knew that I was gonna go out looking for Killian and she had agreed to take care of Sarah as long as I was gone. I was gonna take one of the horses that she had at the castle and go off. I didn't want to be gone to long. I knew Smee and the crew would worry so Belle was going to be the only one that knew about my plans. I finished eating and head to change into one of my riding outfits along with my favorite pair of boots. I come down, pulling my long hair into a ponytail. I kissed Sarah's head and bid a farewell for now to Belle.

"Be careful." Belle said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I got my sword and dagger on me if needed." I said.

"Good. I'll let Smee know that your taking a nap that Sarah kept you up if he asks." Belle said.

"Thank you." I said. I head to the stables and take out one of the pretty mares that was there. I got on the mare and took off into the forest. I kicked her sides and let her run, not sure where I was going.

Regina's POV.

I watched as Emma left the palace. I knew where she was and now where she was heading. There was a villiage near where she was staying. I called one of my favorite guards.  
It was time to test Killian's loyalties.

"I want you to go to this villiage without the pirate and capture his woman. Its time to test him." I said. The guard smirked and I made him and a bunch of my men disappear to where that villiage was. I was going to keep an eye on them

Emma's POV

I rode on until I heard screaming. I got off my horse and ran in the direction of the screaming. I reconized the men that were attacking. They were Regina's men. I ran and saved a kid from being attacked.

"Go find your mother and don't leave her side." I said. The kid nodded and ran. I turned and saw the Captain of the guard standing there smirking.

"Hello Beautiful. Your Captain misses you." The Guard said.

"Where is he and what have you done with him?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon." The guard said. Everything went black as a hilt of a sword hit me hard in the head.

Killian's POV. I found out from my friend what happened. I stormed in on The Evil Queen. I know why my girls family hated her.

"You were suppose to leave Emma alone." I said, anger in my voice.

"Yeah well its time to test you out. Bring the girl in." Regina said. Two guards came in dragging Emma.

"Emma." I said.

"Killian." Emma said.

AN: Its gonna be a short story. Maybe three or four chapters left. Not sure yet. Hope you liked. 


	4. Reunion

Chapter 3

Reunion

"Let her go." Killian growled, pulling out his sword as the guards held me. I saw anger and hurt in his eyes. Regina stood smirking as if enjoying it. I frowned wanting to be home and take Killian with me so he can hold his daughter for the first time.

"No. I need to test you to make sure that you will take my orders." Regina said. So that's why Killian has been here working for Regina to protect Sarah and me. She was more evil then we realized.

"I won't serve you especially if you kill her." Killian said.

"Killian don't do this. I love you and want you back. You don't know how hard it has been on me." I said. I saw Killian give me the look to keep quiet.

"Then kill her yourself." Regina said.

"I would rather not." Killian said. I smile weakly. I knew he wouldn't.

"Fine. Then watch another one you love die." Regina said, walking over to me and shoving her hand through my chest, grabbing my heart. I gasp and heard Killian yelling for Regina to stop. I looked up at Regina, who was smirking. The smirk disappeared when she started to pull for the heart to come out, but the heart didn't budge. It was my turn to smirk.

"What the?" Regina asked.

"Product of true love Regina. You loose." I said. A magic burst came out of me and sent Regina flying into the wall, knocking her out cold. I turned to Killian who had a proud smile on his face. He ran up to me and took me in his arms.

"I missed you." I said, holding onto him tightly.

"I missed you too. I watched everything with you with a mirror Regina has. Keeping an eye on you." Killian said, running his hand down my check.

"You got someone that really wants to see her dad." I said, with a smile. Killian smiled.

"I can't wait to hold her. I hope your parents won't kill me when I return. I screwed up just to protect you and our daughter. I didn't want to loose either of you." Killian said.

"Your forgiven." A voice said. Killian and I turn to see Charming and the guards standing there. I pulled Killian close to me.

"Dad please don't kill him or punish him. He was only protecting Sarah and me." I said.

"I understand and he won't be charged with anything. My daughters happyness is number one for me." Charming said. I looked at Killian and saw him with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you. Your majesty. I want to get home and hold my daughter for the first time." Killian said.

"Of course. Sarah is at home with Snow and Belle. The crew discovered Emma missing and came to get us and we knew that she was probably taken by Regina. So we came to get both of you back." Charming said.

A day later. We arrived back at my parents palace. Snow was waiting for us when we came up the stairs to the palace.

"Emma. Killian. I am so glad your home." Snow said, running over and hugging us both.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Where's Sarah?" Killian asked.

"Belle has her back in your room, Emma." Snow said.

"Come. I'll take you to her." I said, pulling Killian towards the stairs. I head into my chambers. Belle was standing there with a bundle in her arms.

"Glad you two are ok and welcome home Killian. Someone has wanted to meet you for awhile now." Belle said. Killian walked over and Belle set Sarah in his arms. I came over.

"Hello beautiful." Killian said. Sarah reached out and took his finger in her hand. I smiled. I saw tears in Killian's eyes and he pulled me to him. We were finally a family.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated this story. I got anther story that came in my head when I was typing this. Wicked Times. Check it out. One more chapter and this story will be finished. Hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Epilogue: The Wedding

Epilogue:

The Wedding

I stood in front of the mirror, putting the crown that my grandma and mother wore. My hair was pinned up in a messy bun with braids going from my crown of my head and wrapping around the bun. Its been a week since we got Killian back and we were getting married. Belle was standing there holding Sarah, who was sleeping. I stood in a slim fitting dress that hugged my curves. I came up to Belle.

"You look beautiful, Emma." Belle said.

"Thank you." I said. Belle left the room with Sarah in her arms as my father entered.

"You look beautiful, Emma. Killian will be happy to see you." Charming said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. No crying on me." I said.

"I'll try not to, but no promises with your mother." Charming said as I picked up my boquet. I took my father's arm and he lead me to where the wedding was going to be held. I saw Belle smile with Sarah held in her arms. The doors close as Charming and I stood waiting. I close my eyes and tried to breathe. The doors open and my eyes only went on one person. Killian had tears in his eyes as Charming and I head down the aisle towards Killian. We came to a stop.

"Who gives this woman?" The priest asked.

"I do. Take care of her, pirate, or I'lll run you through with my sword." Charming said.

"Yes sir." Killian said. Charming gave him my hand after giving me a hug. Killian and I turned to face the priest.

"We gather here today to unite this couple. If anyone objects to why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. I saw Killian tense. We both were worried about that line. But no one said anything.

"Alright. Say your vows." The priest said. Killian and I turned to face each other.

"Emma. I fell in love with you the first time we met. I may have been seperated from you for awhile and wasn't there for Sarah's birth, but I did it to protect you both. I will always protect you and love you. I want to sail away with you and our daughter. See all the Enchanted Forest and raise our children on the sea. I love you, Emma." Killian said. I was in tears. Killian was smiling.

"Killian. You are a stubbun man, but I love you for who you are and wouldn't change anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with and wouldn't want any other man to have children with. I love you Killian and I want forever with you." I said. We put the ring on each others finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest said. Killian pulled me into a dip and kissed me. We pulled apart to claps and cheers. Belle handed Sarah over to Killian as I put my hand through his free arm.

The next day. Killian sailed away from the dock after goodbyes to family and friends. I set Sarah in her bassinet in the cabin's quarters. I came up to the Helm.

"Where to captain?" I ask. Killian handed the wheel over to Mr. Smee and took me in his arms.

"To see the relms, all the Enchanted Forest, and maybe Neverland." Killian said.

"Then let's go." I said. We sailed off into the sunset.

AN: Short and sweat. More stories to come and I do take suggestions. Please give me some. Till next time


End file.
